


There's Something Against Us

by shocked_into_shame



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingerfucking, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Johnny, bottom!moz, it is almost non-con at one point but like, johnny is a cheater, moz and johnny have had sex before, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is guilt-ridden over cheating on Angie, so he takes it out on Moz. <br/>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Against Us

Morrissey's heart is pounding in his thin chest, lips numb from kissing Johnny for what seems like an eternity. Sex with Johnny always caused such a violent reaction within him. Of course, it wasn't often that they did this, what with Morrissey's trepidations about intimacy and their busy schedules. But whenever they did find the time to do it, Moz found that, once he got into it, his fears melted away. Johnny was always so kind and gentle to him, and wasn't afraid to voice how he felt, what he needed.

 

Tonight, however, Johnny isn't being very tame. He's kissing Morrissey violently, tongues entwining and occasionally biting his lips. The shy man enjoys it, however, enjoys a bit of this rough treatment. Johnny's got his hands pinned down, straddling him on their too-small hotel bed. As Johnny pulls away and begins to bite down Morrissey's neck, Moz's breathing hitches and he lets out small gasps.

 

“Don't...” Morrissey pauses, unable to get enough air into his lungs. “Don't leave a mark.”

 

“I'm not fucking stupid,” Johnny whispers against his throat. The vibration of Johnny's voice sends shivers down Morrissey's spine.

 

Shyly, Morrissey asks, “Can you unpin me? I'd like to touch you.”

 

Johnny makes a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat. “No touching,” he mutters as he frees the quiffed man's hands, solely for the purpose of ridding himself of his clothing. Morrissey follows suit, a blush coloring his cheeks as he takes off his jeans and his naked, aroused body is revealed. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he will be okay, and that he doesn't have to be afraid. It's _Johnny_.

 

Until, of course, this same man is flipping him onto his stomach and propping his ass up slightly. That's new, and Moz doesn't like it at all. He hears Johnny reaching for the lube and begins to panic. He can't see his black-haired lover, can't feel the reassuring brown gaze. He doesn't like this. He's horribly, horribly uncomfortable and tears are beginning to pool in his blue eyes. His hands are shaking, and, despite his best efforts, he lets out a heart-wrenching sob.

 

Johnny stops immediately and gulps. Holy hell, what is he doing? He flips Moz over again and sees that he is crying and panicking. He's been so nasty to Morrissey, just because he feels guilty for this thing they share. It isn't fair to Angie... But it also sure as hell isn't fair to Moz to be so rough with him, make him so uncomfortable.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers soothingly, kissing Morrissey's cheeks where the tears are flowing. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

 

“Did I,” Morrissey asks between sobs, voice mangled and broken, so unlike the clear and melodic tone it usually has. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, no,” the guitarist replies feverishly, placing kisses to Morrissey's sweaty temple. “I've done something wrong. I feel guilty about cheating on Angie and I was taking it out on you.”

 

Morrissey's tears are finally beginning to slow down, his normal breathing returning. “Do you want me to leave?” he asks Johnny shyly, but so earnestly. The look in his blue eyes screams that he'll do absolutely anything for Johnny. It makes the younger man's heart beat faster in his chest. Gently he presses his lips to Morrissey's.

 

“You don't have to leave. I don't expect you to do anything more tonight, though. I'll just hold you until you fall asleep.”

 

“But Johnny,” Moz whines slightly, kissing the younger man insistently. “I _want_ to. I just want you to be gentle, okay?”

 

After careful consideration, Johnny nods and brings a hand down to stroke Morrissey's half-hard erection. It doesn't take long until Morrissey is mewling against Johnny's lips, fully hard. Johnny is shaking slightly himself now, afraid to hurt Moz again. But Morrissey has no complaints as his legs are spread gently and a lube covered finger circles his hole.

 

“Please, Johnny,” Moz gasps, thighs burning. “Just be gentle. It's alright.”

 

Johnny slowly enters one finger and Moz throws his head back slightly, whimpering. Slowly, carefully, Johnny prepares him, stretching him open. When he finally thinks Moz is ready, he pulls his fingers away and covers his straining erection with a condom. He nestles himself between Morrissey's legs, positioning the head of his cock at his hole.

 

“Are you sure you still want this?” the younger man asks quietly. When Morrissey earnestly nods his head, he begins to push into the tight heat, gasping slightly. It's been so long since they last did this; he's forgotten how absolutely amazing it feels to be connected like this with Moz. He can't bring himself to think about Angie now.

 

Moz quietly moans, wrapping his arms tightly around Johnny's shoulders and kissing him desperately as he begins to thrust. Every nerve ending is alive, he feels so amazing and so loved. Mostly, Morrissey feels glad that his Johnny is back, not a trace of the earlier roughness here in their slow, gentle sex.

 

Johnny presses his luck a bit, wanting to try something new. He pulls out, much to Morrissey's chagrin, and rearranges them so he is sitting and Morrissey is straddling his lap. He pushes slightly at Morrissey's hips, and the quiffed man suddenly understands what Johnny wants. A blush burns his cheeks, but he goes along with it, sitting down onto Johnny's cock. At first he feels anxious to be controlling the rhythm, but when a new angle is found and his prostate is stimulated beyond belief, he begins to move on Johnny's erection. Even though he is clinging to the younger man, moaning and babbling slightly, he doesn't speed things up. He wants to make this last for as long as he can.

 

When Johnny brings a hand forward and strokes Morrissey's red cock, Moz kisses him desperately, still rolling his hips. In a fit of passion, his prostate and erection stimulated, he whimpers, “I love you, Johnny.”

 

They've never said that before. This isn't really the way Moz had intended to say it, either, if he

finally did work up the courage. But it's out into the open now, and it doesn't seem like Johnny is reacting negatively to it. In fact, Johnny moans and squeezes his eyes shut, gasping out, “I'm so close, baby.”

 

Only now does Moz speed up, bouncing slightly on Johnny's cock. It's too much, too much stimulation, and Morrissey cums all over his flat stomach, throwing his head back and crying out Johnny's name. Johnny moans loudly and follows suit, hands grasping tightly at Morrissey's hips and head tossing slightly. As Moz falls forward onto Johnny, thin arms tightly wrapped around him as the aftershocks of his orgasm wrack his body, Johnny can't bring himself to feel guilty about any of this. He loves this man.


End file.
